


Spicy Oscar Wilde Memes

by cottageholmes



Category: 19th Century RPF - Fandom, Historical RPF
Genre: im so sorry oscar ahdkagdjs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottageholmes/pseuds/cottageholmes
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Spicy Oscar Wilde Memes

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew Sturgis, who wrote a very informative Wilde biography entitled ‘Oscar: A Life’, inadvertently and unknowingly inspired me to do this. Enjoy.

#### Oxford days

my name is Wilde  
and wen the term  
has started new  
i do not turn  
to please the dons  
i do not cease  
i journey on   
i go to greece

#### Early fame in London

fame heavy  
hair long, talk is witty  
persona despised by rossetti  
moms spaghetti

#### The Picture of Dorian Gray

**LGBTQTSWFWTROOR**  
lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer, the studio was filled with the rich odour of roses

#### Buying a Noah’s ark toy set for his children

my name is Wilde  
and wen i greet  
the toy-shop clerk  
in regent street  
because i want  
to please my boys  
i ask him, “may  
i lik the toys?”


End file.
